


Math Problems

by MarvelatBarnes



Series: Small moments between the scenes [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: Super short but I couldn't stop imagining how Rio walked up to Kenny and just started helping him with math.  It was just too cute :)





	Math Problems

Rio walked through the tree line to see Beth’s oldest sitting at her picnic table. He pulled on the back of his shirt, making sure his gun was out of sight, and walked up towards the table.

“Hey, kid. Your mom around?” Rio stopped next to him and glanced around his crouched over head to see a math book set out.

“Who are you?” The kid sat up and tilted his head, looking at Rio.

“A friend of your mom’s. Whatchu workin’ on?” Rio nodded his head down towards the book in front of him.

“Algebra. It sucks. All these numbers and letters and words just run together and my dad isn’t home so he can’t help.” The kid let out a long sigh and went back to stare at the problem in front of him.

“Mama ain’t helpin’ you?” Rio leaned over a little, not into the kid’s space, but enough to start reading the problem.

“She can’t do math.” The kid said.

“You ask her to help?”

“No.” The kid trailed off.

“I wouldn’t count her out. She’s pretty smart. Don’t tell her I said that.” Rio added in a sneaky tone. The kid laughed while Rio smirked. “Alright, what’s the problem?” Rio sighed and jumped up on the table, sitting with his full attention to the kid.


End file.
